Evanescence
by Charred
Summary: Tokitoh is confronted by something from his past. Can Kubota save Tokitoh or will he loose his kitten forever? (that was so cliché, but that basically sums it up). Please read and Review!


The Wild Adapter fanfic bug has bit me again!

Declaimer: 'Sighs' I do not own Wild Adapter. It's sad how I have to declare this every single time. Why the heck would I be writing fanfics of Wild Adapter if I owned it? Political correctness SUXS.

Shounen ai. BoyxBoy Love. If your reading Wild Adapter and you don't see the homoerotic innuendos in it, you're blind. Or really innocent. Or in denial. Or have a really faulty gaydar.

Evanescence

By Charred

An Imperfect World

Warmth. It was the first thing Tokitoh noticed when he slowly drifted away from the confines of sleep. A comforting warmth that enveloped his mind and soul, lulling him back to the dream world. He was just about to fall back asleep when he felt an arm drape across his waist and a neck pressed against his lips. The familiar smell of tobacco, metal, sweat, blood, and gunpowder filled his nostrils.

The sunlight peaked from whatever crack it could find between the blinds, basking the bed in light. With blurry eyes, Tokitoh looked up to see Kubota, still in deep sleep. Kubota hair was everywhere on the pillow they shared. His mouth was slightly open. His right arm was wrapped around Tokitoh's waist. Tangled legs peeked from under the thin blanket that covered their bodies. It was impossible for Tokitoh to get up without waking Kubota, so Tokitoh just lied there, watching Kubota.

Tokitoh realized his proximity to Kubota. Underneath the blankets, it was skin against skin. Although no one was watching, he ducked down when he felt his face heat up as he recalled the events from last night.

Last night was the first time Tokitoh had seem Kubota have any expression besides cool and calm. The passionate and hungry look in his eyes sends shivers down Tokitoh's spin even though it was recalled from memory. The ghostly touch of Kubota's big hands still lingers on Tokitoh's body. The sound of Kubota's voice saying his name resonates in his ear. Tokitoh can taste Kubota's salty and sweet skin. Tokitoh squirmed in reaction to the barrage of sensations. Tokitoh's movement stirred Kubota from his sleep. He woke up to a very flustered Tokitoh.

"Morning" He whispered in Tokitoh's ear. Because he was so engrossed in his daydream, Tokitoh nearly jumped out of his skin at his greeting.

Tokitoh looked into Kubota's mischievous eyes and swallowed hard. Kubota's mouth curved up in a smile as he rolled on to Tokitoh. Tokitoh was still locked in Kubota's his gazed. Kubota loved Tokitoh's glazed looked. It made him feel needed, wanted, and loved.

"Kubo-chan" Tokitoh managed to say.

"Let's take care you your little problem" Kubota said as something hard pressed against his thigh. Tokitoh was swept up in Kubota's passion once again.

"What do you want for breakfast?" Kubota asked as he was drying both himself and Tokitoh off after their shower. They have gotten a bit dirty from their previous activities.

"Pancakes"

Tokitoh walked into their bedroom to get some fresh cloths. Cloths were strewn everywhere in the bedroom. Tokitoh picked up the button down shirt that he lost last night and realized a couple of buttons were ripped off. Kubota walked behind him and wrapped his arms around him.

"I'll have to fix that later." He murmured as he buried his face in Tokitoh's neck.

"You better. You tore it, you fix it." Kubota held up his own shirt. It was missing a couple of buttons as well.

"Does that mean you'll fix my shirt too?"

"Asshole" Tokitoh said scrunching up his nose. Kubota knew fully well that he couldn't do any domestic work of any kind.

Kubota went into the kitchen and started making the batter. Tokitoh was flipping through the channels. Soon Kubota was finished with the food and carried it out to the living room. Tokitoh started digging in.

"Tokitoh"

"Hn?" He said with his mouth full. Kubota reached over, staring him in the eye the entire time. He licked the corner of Tokitoh's mouth.

"You got syrup there. But I cleaned it up for you."

"You pervert." Tokitoh said accusingly.

"Hai, hai." Kubota spoke as usual.

The phone was ringing while Kubota was cleaning the dishes, so Tokitoh picked up the phone.

"How are you today Tokitoh?"

"What do you want you, you quack?"

"I have a job for you today."

"Whatever"

"I'll see you then."

"Who was that, Tokitoh?" Kubota asked from the kitchen

"Koh has a job for us."

"Ah" Kubota proceeded to place the dishes back in the cabinet.

Kubota and Tokitoh headed out the door and walked to the train station. Kubota could feel that autumn was in the air. The sun was out dancing back and forth playing hide and seek behind the tall buildings in Tokyo. As they entered Koh's shop, Tokitoh heard the bell above the shop's door for the first time. Kubota conversed with Koh will Tokitoh moved as far away from his doctor as possible. They got the goods and left Koh's shop.

They made their way to the meeting place by train. Even though it was a Monday, the trains were still crowed. The meeting place was a small playground in Shibuya. Ten minutes after the scheduled timed, a black car pulled up besides them. The car rear window rolled down to present a man with jet-black hair that was slicked back. Kubota walked to the car and handed him the goods. Kubota saw the man look pass him. He followed the man's gaze and saw a petrified Tokitoh.

"It's good to see you're doing well, Minoru." The man said with a mysterious smile. The car window rolled back up and drove away. Tokitoh's blank eyes, staring right through Kubota. Tokitoh feel on his knees and started clutching the side of his head. Kubota watch as Tokitoh contort its face in determination and then absolute fear.

"No! Akira-san, no!" Tokitoh started to claw at his furry hand.

"Tokitoh, it's me." Kubota pinned Tokitoh's arms to the ground to prevent him from hurting himself.

"No. I'll be good. I promise!" as Tokitoh continued to struggle against Kubota.

"Tokitoh!" said Kubota harshly. He bit Tokitoh's ear in hopes of waking him up. Tokitoh continued to struggle against Kubota. He continued to mouth soothing words in Tokitoh's ear, but to no avail. Kubota grunted when Tokitoh kneed him in the stomach.

"NOOOOO!" was the last word Tokitoh said before the comforting darkness envelope his mind.

End of Chappie!

I should totally be doing my botany shit, but I couldn't stop writing! I hope I can finish all my homework tomorrow…I'm screwed…OYE. So sad that Spring Break is over. TT

I think this is the longest chapter I have ever written for a series. Wow.


End file.
